1976
by Cralfzz18
Summary: Viñetas sobre la estancia en Hogwarts en el 6º año de Los Merodeadores.
1. Marzo

_**Ya nada es como antes**_

* * *

_**Marzo 1976**_

Dos meses habían pasado desde que había empezado la nueva etapa del curso.

Y desde entonces todo, **absolutamente todo**, había cambiado.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, James había dejado de ser el mismo y Lily, por su parte, poco a poco se había dado cuent de que él ya apenas la perseguía, incluso había tenido la sensación de que la ignoraba; sensación que Lily confirmó cuando en febrero, los rumores de que James estaba saliendo con una chica se verificaron. La afortunada era _**Chlòe Dugès**_, una alumna de Ravenclaw.

Cada vez que Lily los veía juntos, besuqueándose por los pasillos, el corazón se le partía en dos. No sabía por qué, pero echaba de menos que James le prestara atención y de que, de alguna forma, volviera a ser el de antes. Sabía que parte de su comportamiento era por la reciente pérdida de sus padres, pero anhelaba con ganas que todo aquello cambiase tarde o temprano.

Y no era algo lógico en ella, pero aunque la costase admitirlo, se estaba dando cuenta que estaba empezando a sentir algo por él.

James se encontraba dando un paseo junto a Chlòe. Aunque en un principio James sabía que nadie podría ocupar el hueco que ocupaba Lily en su corazón, lo cierto es que aquella chica era, por el momento, la chica más '_especial'_ con la que había estado. No le importaba solo ganar popularidad por estar con él, si no que podía hablar de temas interesantes con ella y a decir verdad, parecía enamorada realmente de él.

En cuanto la acompañó a su clase de Encantamientos, ambos se despidieron con un beso. James estaba a punto de encaminarse hacia la sala común cuando por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a ver una melena pelirroja. Mirando hacia el pasillo vio a Lily, que transportaba una montaña de libros uno encima de otro y parecía que le costaba sostenerlos sobre sí misma al caminar.

James se acercó a ella y cogió unos cuantos libros para sorpresa de ella.

— Eh, cuidado.

Lily le miró atónita.

— ...Gracias — Fue todo lo que dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

— ¿Dónde vas con tantos libros?

— A la biblioteca, a devolverlos.

— Está bien, te ayudaré a llevarlos — Se ofreció.

— No es necesario que...

— Tranquila — Sonrió — No me cuesta nada.

Lily le miró confundida. Hacía meses que ni la miraba ni la prestaba atención. Y ahora de repente, le prestaba su ayuda e incluso le dedicaba una sonrisa.

_**Se iba a volver loca.**_

Todo el camino hacia la biblioteca se produjo un silencio realmente incómodo. James no se atrevió a decir nada. Tan solo la miraba extrañado. Algo le pasaba. Podía verlo en su cara. Pero lamentablemente, no se atrevió a preguntarlo.

Una vez estuvieron en la biblioteca, Lily cogió los libros a James sin apenas mirarle.

— Gracias por la ayuda — Agradeció mientras se alejaba de él para empezar a colocar los libros sobre las estanterías.

Jamesse la quedó mirando unos segundos mientras colocaba los libros, apoyado en el muro con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

_¿Que sería lo que le podría pasar?_

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Sirius, que andaba por allí cumpliendo sus castigos rutinarios, le llamó. Enseguida James bajó de las nubes y se dirigió corriendo hacia su amigo.

Lily miró de reojo como James corría hacia Sirius y negó con la cabeza. Mientras colocaba los libros, unas chicas de cuarto curso conversaban sin parar, en un tono bastante alto, molestándola.

Lily no pudo evitar, en algún que otro momento, escuchar la conversación.

— ¿Te has enterado? Mañana es el cumpleaños de Potter.

— ¿Potter? ¿James Potter? — Se sorprendió la otra muchacha.

— Me lo ha dicho mi hermana. Dice que será la bomba. Es una lástima que no podamos ir.


	2. Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?

**_Cumpleaños ¿Feliz?_**

* * *

**_27 de Marzo, 1976_**

Por enésima vez, _Lily Evans_ se miró en el espejo. No sabía por qué, pero quería estar perfecta.

Tras mucho pensarlo había decidido a seguir el consejo de _Mary_, la cual estaba metiendo varias cosas en su bolso, y acudir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de _Potter._

— ¿Estás segura de que esto es buena idea? — Le preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior, algo nerviosa.

— Tranquilízate — Sonrió Mary — Todo va a salir bien.

— Pero Potter no nos ha invitado.

— Oh vamos Lily no preocupes — Dijo Mary colocando su bolso en su hombro —. Anda, vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Mary la cogió del brazo, y Lily no pudo echarse atrás.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe en sus narices, asustándolas.

Era _Marlene_, la cual no tenía buena cara.

— ¿Dónde vais? — Preguntó Marlene curiosa, mirándolas de arriba a abajo.

— A Hogsmeade,al cumpleaños de Potter — Respondió Mary — ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

— ¿Y encontrarme con Black? Ni hablar — Soltó Marlene encaminándose hacia su cama.

Lily la miró extrañada.

— Marlene ¿Estás segura de que ... ?

— Si lo estoy, enserio — Aseguró tumbándose en su cama — Pasarlo bien, yo necesito descansar.

Lily y Mary intercambiaron miradas y seguidamente miraron a su amiga, tirada en la cama.

— Está bien. No volveremos tarde — Dijo Mary.

— Contadme todo, TODO, cuando volváis — Se rió Marlene.

* * *

**En Hogsmeade,** la lluvia caía fuertemente estallando contra el asfalto.

Lily y Mary encontraban en la esquina de _Las Tres Escobas_, dónde se celebraba el cumpleaños de James. Emocionada, Mary tiró de La mano de Lily para que corrieran bajo la lluvia lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la puerta. La taberna estaba abarrotada de gente. Al parecer todo el colegio se había enterado de que era **_el cumpleaños de Potter. _**

La mayoría de los asistentes bebían y bailaban con la música de fondo. Lily agarraba con fuerza la mano de su amiga mientras se abrían paso entre la gente. Sin poder remediarlo, empezó a buscar a James con la mirada. _Lo cual no fue difícil. _James se encontraba en el medio del gentío, charlando con algunos jugadores de su equipo de Quidditch.

En cuanto la figura de Lily empezó a hacerse visible entre la gente, a James se le paralizó el corazón.

No pudo creer que de verdad estuviera allí hasta que Mary se acercó a él.

— ¡Felicidades Potter! — le felicitó Mary, pero James tan solo se limitó a sonreír, no podía salir de su asombro.

A su lado, Sirius se quedó aún más asombrado cuando vio a Lily. Mary se soltó de la mano de Lily en cuanto reconoció a algunos de sus amigos en la fiesta.

Entonces Lily, sola ante el peligro miró a James con una nerviosa sonrisa.

— _Feliz cumpleaños_ — Dijo tímidamente.

James no podía creerlo. _¿Lily Evans acababa de felicitarle?_

No sabía que decir. Más bien es que ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra. Estaba realmente sorprendido.

— ¡Eh Lily! ¡Ven aquí! — Le llamó Mary para que acudiera a su lado.

Lily sonrió y miró a James una última vez.

— Espero que lo pases bien.

Lily no esperó a que James dijese nada y se dirigió corriendo hacia su amiga. Sirius miró a su amigo con cara de desconcierto.

— ¿Por qué la has invitado?— Preguntó asombrado.

— No...no lo he hecho.

De repente unos brazos aparecieron por detrás de James, abrazándole.

— Amorcito, ¿Bailas? — Le preguntó Chloè_. _

James asintió y dio un largo trago a su copa sin quitar la vista de encima a Lily.

Mientras bailaba con Chloè, James intentó por todos los medios centrarse en ella, pero saber que Evans rondaba por allí, hacía que cada dos por tres mirase hacia los lados con tal de verla tan solo una milésima de segundo.

Sirius, que se había percatado de la intranquilidad de su amigo y de cómo intentaba buscar a Lily con la mirada a cada segundo, no pudo soportarlo más y se alejó. Debía buscar a esa dichosa pelirroja y acabar con todo aquello de una vez. Al fin y al cabo, que él supiera, nadie la había invitado.

Enseguida la encontró tomando unas copas con unos algunos estudiantes de _hufflepuff_ con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— **¡Evans!** — Se hizo el sorprendido, llamando la atención de los chicos y de la propia Lily— ¡Que grata sorpresa! ¿Se puede saber quién te ha invitado?

Lily suspiró y tuvo la intención de soltarle cuatro insultos, pero se reprimió.

— Yo también me alegro de verte Black.

— Faltaría más — Comentó sin dejar de esbozar su sonrisa —. Dime, ¿A qué se debe tu presencia? ¿Has decidido salir al mundo exterior sin importarte el que tus libros se queden solos por una noche? — Se burló.

Lily sintió como la sangre empezó a hervirle, pero aun así se mordió la lengua. Sabía que Sirius tan solo intentaba hacerla de rabiar y no permitiría que se saliese con la suya.

— Chicos, ¿Me disculpáis un momento? — Se disculpó Lily, cogiendo a Sirius de la mano para arrastrarlo a una esquina del bar, empotrando al chico contra la pared enfadada — ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Es que no eres capaz de reprimir ese odio hacia mí ni en el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo?

Sirius miró a su alrededor totalmente descolocado. Las amigas de Chloè los miraban con desconcierto. Enseguida se dio cuenta, de que aquello podía parecer algo que, definitivamente no era.

— ¡Contesta! — Exclamó.

— Oye Evans, No montes una escenita, la gente nos está mirando — Soltó de golpe.

— ¡No me importa!

— Bueno, pues a mí sí. No quiero que la gente se lleve una impresión equivocada — Explicó mientras la apartaba de su lado, sin perder de vista al grupo de chicas que le miraban atónitas y cuchicheaban.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y bufó exasperada.

— ¿¡Qué estupidez es esa?! ¿Ahora te importa lo que piensen de ti?

— Mira, tan solo quiero que no molestes mucho a James.

—_ ¿Pero de qué hablas?_

— Él no te ha invitado Evans, y sus razones tiene. Así que por favor, ya que has venido, intenta...

— Mira, ¿Sabes qué? ¡Que te den Black! — Dijo Lily alejándose de su lado.

— Wo,wo,wo ¿Y ese lenguaje Evans? — Se rió — ¡No es propio de ti!

En cuanto Sirius la vio alejarse, sonrió satisfecho y se despidió dio la vuelta para volver a ir con el cumpleañero.

* * *

_¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? _

Eso era lo único que Lily no dejaba de preguntarse mientras las copas de hidromiel caían una tras otra en sus manos mientras intentaba olvidar las imágenes de James con aquella rubia. Cerró los ojos y dio un profundo trago a la copa, haciendo una mueca al sentir como el líquido le quemaba la garganta.

Durante todos estos años se había comportado como una _estúpida sin sentimientos_ y sin duda, ahora lo estaba pagando.

Lily no quería seguir allí. Dejó la copa en la barra, se bajó de la silla y caminó tambaleándose un poco para encaminarse a la puerta. Mientras intentaba llegar, sintió como todo empezó a temblar a su rededor. Tragó saliva fuertemente intentando recomponerse, pero su propio peso la hizo tambalearse antes de poder alcanzar algo dónde sujetarse.

Pero por suerte, sintió como alguien chocaba con ella en ese momento y la cogió entre sus brazos antes de caer.

— ¿Evans? — Preguntó la voz de James.

Lily pestañeó un par de veces hasta que volvió en si, poniendo rostro a quien acababa de salvarla de una buena caída.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó de nuevo James.

— Si, tan solo iba, iba...

— Creo que será mejor que te sientes — Dijo preocupado.

Lily no dijo nada, tan solo dejo que él la ayudara a incorporarse. James agarró su mano conduciéndola entre la multitud hasta llevarla hacia una de las mesas vacías del final de la taberna, dónde apenas había luz.

— Gracias — Agradeció Lily cuando James le ayudo a sentarse.

— No hay de qué — Contestó mirándola preocupado — ¿Necesitas algo?

— No te preocupes por mí. Deberías volver a la fiesta. Es tu cumpleaños.

— No puedo dejarte así — Le dijo —. La verdad es que no esperaba que vinieses.

— ¿Te ha molestado que viniera? — preguntó Lily algo tímida — Si es así, lo siento — Se disculpó bajando la mirada.

— En absoluto — Admitió — Me agrada que hayas venido. Ha sido una grata sorpresa.

Lily le miró a través de la oscuridad. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Pero tenía que armarse de valor. Tenía que ser valiente y aceptar el posible rechazo.

Quizás nunca volviera a encontrarse a solas con él.

**Tenía que apostarlo todo.**

— Yo también me alegro de haberlo hecho. De hecho, me alegro de estar en este momento a solas contigo... La verdad que no sabía cómo acercarme a ti. Llevaba un buen rato pensando en buscar una buena excusa para poder hacerlo y ahora... supongo que debo de aprovecharlo y decirte de una vez por todas que... que... estoy enamorada de ti — Soltó Lily.

James la miró atónito. ¿Qué narices había tomado Lily para acabar diciendo algo semejante?

Sin duda James sabía que Lily no hablaba en serio.

— Evans no sabes lo que dices.

— ¡Claro que lo se! — Exclamó ella intentando contenerse — Esto no es fácil para mi... Acabo de declararte mis sentimientos.

— Pero — Le cortó él mirándola fijamente — Pero no entiendo porque me dices esto. Después de que yo...

—Sé que me merezco que me rechaces por decirte esto ahora, después de todo este tiempo. Pero tenía que hacerlo —Dijo Lily — Tienes que saberlo ... ti-tienes que creerme.

— No puedo — Suspiró.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque llevas unas copas de más, Evans.

— Te estoy siendo más sincera que nunca — Dijo Lily con un nudo en la garganta — Se que es tarde pero necesito saberlo. Necesito saber si algún día tú sentiste algo por mí como lo que yo ahora siento por ti. Necesito...

— Siento interrumpir este precioso y romántico momento — Clamó una irónica voz delante de ellos — Pero tenemos que irnos.

James y Lily dirigieron su mirada hacia a Sirius, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

— Hablaremos de esto otro día — Dijo James levantándose del asiento — Ahora volvamos al colegio antes del toque de queda.

Lily miró como James se alejaba de su lado sin tan siquiera mirarla.

_¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Enserio le había dicho todo eso? _

_¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué él le dijera lo mismo también?_

_Era idiota._

— Asegúrate de que llega al colegio. Yo tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de irnos — Oyó decir a James mientras miraba a Srius. Este estaba a punto de quejarse, pero cuando vio la cara de su amigo, se mordió la lengua y asintió.

— Está bien, no te preocupes.

En cuanto James se fue, Sirius se encaminó hacia Lily con cara de pocos amigos.

— Vamos — Le tendió la mano — Es hora de volver a casa.

Lily suspiró y se dispuso a levantarse, pero entonces se tambaleó haciendo que Sirius, rápidamente, la atraparse entre sus brazos.

— Vaya, veo que alguien se ha pasado con la bebida — Rió malicioso.

Lily se apartó de él furiosa y se dispuso a caminar sin su ayuda hasta la puerta.

Quería irse lo más rápido que le fuera posible de allí, pues sentía que ya había hecho bastante el ridículo.


	3. Nunca sentí nada por ti

**_Nunca sentí nada por ti_**

Al día siguiente, todo fue a peor.

Lily se había levantado con un dolor de cabeza horrible que hizo que no pudiese atender con claridad a ninguna de sus clases. Intentó buscar cualquier excusa para acercarse a James y poder terminar de una vez por todas con la conversación de la noche anterior, pero resultó imposible. Chlòe no se apartaba de él ni un segundo y James parecía más que encantado. Incluso actuaba como si nunca hubiesen hablado, como si la charla de la otra noche y su declaración para el no hubiesen ocurrido.

Lily sentía que lo había echado todo a perder con **_aquella confesión precipitada._**

* * *

**Por la tarde,** Lily lo tenía claro. No dejaría pasar una sola hora más. Debían aclarar las cosas.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar aquella conversación en el aire. Debía saber si había alguna posibilidad de arreglar las cosas u olvidarse de él para siempre.

Lily subió las escaleras que conducía a los dormitorios, y asegurándose de que no había nadie por allí para verla, se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos. Una vez delante de la puerta, llamó varias veces.

El corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su boca cuando por fin, James contestó.

— ¡Enseguida voy!

Escuchó a través de la dura madera. De repente Lily se puso muy nerviosa. Tanto que la idea de largarse de allí en ese instante le pareció la mejor idea del mundo. Estaba a punto de llevarla a cabo cuando James abrió la puerta, con tan solo los pantalones cubriéndole de cintura para abajo.

Al observar a Lily - estupefacta en la puerta sin poder apartar la mirada de él- soltó una palabrota y se tapó el torso avergonzado.

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí!?— Masculló.

Lily se sonrojó y rápidamente apartó la cara. Había mirado demasiado fijamente el torso de James, pero es que no se esperaba encontrarse aquella escena.

— Lo- lo siento. Solo venía a hablar.

— ¿Y no te podías esperar a que bajara a la sala común? — Le replicó James de mala manera.

— ¿Qué mosca te ha picado Potter?— Se quejó, enfadada por la manera en que la había recibido.

— ¿A mí? Más bien a ti. La próxima vez espera a que baje.

Lily se quedó parada. ¿Por qué estaba siendo así con ella?

_¿Es que no era suficiente castigo que la ignorase?_

— Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? — Se quejó.

— Sí. Necesito que hablemos de lo que pasó ayer — Le pidió ella.

— Creo que no es el momento.

— ¿Y cuándo lo será? — Exclamó Lily mirándole fijamente esta vez — No pienso irme hasta que terminemos la conversación — Dijo desafiante.

James tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Aún quieres reírte más de mí? — Espetó con odio — Creía que ya habrías tenido bastante.

— ¿Reírme de ti? — Preguntó Lily desconcertada— ¿De qué hablas?

— Oh vamos, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Deja de fingir — Bufó —. Lo de ayer no iba en serio, tan solo querías reírte de mí el día de mi cumpleaños. Y te felicito, conseguiste que me sintiera realmente mal.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! Yo no me reí de ti ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Si lo es! ¿Y sabes qué? **No.** Mi respuesta es no. Nunca sentí nada por ti — Mintió James — ¿Cómo podría sentirlo? Eres una amargada que solo disfruta haciendo sentir mal a los demás.

Lily temblaba de furia, las palabras de James azotaron su corazón, dolía demasiado.

_¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?_

— Ahora vete — Parecía que le estuvieran arrancando las palabras — Por favor. Vete.

— Yo no… soy así — Logró pronunciar Lily con el llanto anunciándose en su garganta.

— ¡VETE! — James apartó la mirada de ella, volvió la cara y clavó los ojos en el suelo.

Lily miró aquellos profundos ojos marrones una última vez antes de marcharse, pero tan solo encontró con una mirada **_vacía y fría._** Sin decir más se volvió con una mezcla de decepción y dolor aguantándose las lágrimas.

Eso había sido demasiado, más de lo que cualquiera pudiese aguantar.

James la miró marcharse y enfadado cerró la puerta de un portazo introduciéndose en la habitación. Aun enfadado, se sentó en la cama suspirando.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, mostrando a Sirius y Remus.

— ¿Que le has hecho a Evans? Ha salido espantada de aquí — Preguntó Sirius. Luego miró a su amigo semidesnudo y sonrió pícaro — ¿No me digas que...?

— ¡No seas idiota canuto! — Masculló James agotado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Le preguntó Remus sentándose a su lado.

— ¡DEJADME EN PAZ! ¡LOS DOS! — Les gritó realmente enfadado.

Sirius y Remus se miraron realmente preocupados.

James estaba lleno de rabia. Se sentía estúpido. A pesar de todo, sabía que había demasiado cruel con Lily. Le había cegado el rencor y por una parte se arrepentía, pero otra verdaderamente estaba dolido.

_Nadie se merece que le mientan con algo así._

Remus le puso una mano en el hombro.

— James, no puedes seguir así.

— Ya lo sé.

Sirius le miró con atención mientras cerraba la puerta y se quedaba allí de pie. James enterró su cara entre sus manos y se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

Sirius nunca jamás lo había visto tan afectado. Tan solo le había visto así en pocas ocasiones, y una de ellas fue la muerte de sus padres. Entonces, lo comprendió: Lily le importaba más de lo que él podía llegar a admitir.


	4. Abril

**_Los días fueron pasando. _**

Lily escasamente salía de su habitación. Tan solo hablaba de vez en cuando con sus compañeras y se limitaba a estudiar para los T.I.M.O.S, o al menos lo intentaba. _Con el paso de los días_ había logrado estar más calmada, pero seguía doliendo. Había tratado de evitar a James a toda costa y por lo visto le estaba resultando.

Por su parte, Sirius y James seguían haciendo de las suyas, pero James en algunas ocasiones no lograba sacar de su cabeza a Lily. Y precisamente no era por el hecho de verla todos los días, pues desde lo ocurrido no la había visto por ningún lado.

**_Parecía que se le había tragado la tierra._**

Aun así, a veces, cuando los pensamientos volvían a él, sabía cómo frenarlos.Y su mejor remedio era _Chloè._

Últimamente habían dado grandes pasos en su relación, entre ellos, que precisamente aquella tarde ella se encontraba dentro de su cama.

Chloè empezó a besarlo con todavía más intensidad que antes. Se apretó bien contra él sin dejar de besarle y soltó un suave gemido cuando James le acarició el trasero con suavidad. James fue bajando sus besos hacia su cuello, haciéndola estremecer con cada beso acompañado de pequeños mordiscos. Sin perder un segundo más, Chloè agarró su camisa levantándola. James la ayudó, quitándosela y tirándola a un lado.

No podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, pero lo necesitaba.

Ninguno pronunciaba ninguna palabra, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los de sus besos y gemidos, devorándose el uno al otro. Todo parecía estar desvaneciéndose ante ellos, Hasta que un ruido los interrumpió.

— James tenemos que... ¡OH MIERDA! — Exclamó Remus enseguida al encontrarse con la situación — ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!

Chloè enseguida se apartó de James intentando recomponer la compostura ruborizándose a más no poder.

James miró a Remus con cara de pocos amigos y se puso la camisa al instante.

— ¿Acaso no sabes llamar a la puerta? — Le regañó.

— La puerta estaba entreabierta y pensé que... — Se defendió Remus.

— Da igual — Le cortó James abrochándose la camisa — ¿Se puede saber qué quieres? Más te vale que sea importante.

— Es sobre el equipo de Quidditch. La entrenadora te está buscando y antes que te encontrase ella, es preferible que lo haya hecho yo ¿No crees?

— Agg está bien, enseguida voy. Dame un minuto.

Remus asintió y cerró la puerta.

* * *

De camino al entrenamiento de Quidditch, Remus se fijó al pasar por los jardines, que Lily estaba sentada sobre uno de los bancos de piedra con un libro entre las manos. Parecía cansada. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre sus dos amigos, Remus había estado un poco distante de ambos, ya que le resultaba difícil dividirse entre ellos.

Como aún era temprano, decidió acercarse a ella y averiguar qué tal se encontraba.

— ¿Otra vez con la nariz metida entre los libros? — Dijo él a sus espaldas, asustándola. El libro se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo. Lily fue a cogerlo, pero Louis se le adelantó, agachándose para recogerlo.

— Me has asustado ¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento animando a tus _amiguitos_? — Le preguntó arisca volviendo a sentarse.

— Me quedaban un par de minutos y he decidido venir a ver qué tal te encontrabas — Dijo sentándose a su lado.

— Pues bueno, ya ves — Contestó mostrándole su libro.

— Sí bueno, aun así no creo que los estudios sean culpables de que estés así... — En ese momento Lily levantó la vista de su libro, para fijarla en los ojos de Remus.

Enseguida apartó la vista de él. Sentía como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

Aunque, ¿Que esperaba? **_Él era su mejor amigo. _**

— Por favor Remus, no estoy de humor — Espetó.

— Últimamente nunca lo estás — Se quejó. Lily le fulminó con la mirada —. Pero bueno, esa no es la cuestión.

— ¿Y cuál es la cuestión? — Gruñó Lily

— Que estoy harto de esta situación Lily.

Lily le miró confusa.

— Sé que James y tú os habéis peleado. Y reconozco que odio veros así — Lily estaba dispuesta a protestar, cuando Remus siguió hablando — Iré al grano. Eres mi amiga, y entiendo tu enfado; pero como también soy su amigo, te pido que intentes evitar más peleas, ya sabes que no está pasando por su mejor momento — Dijo seriamente.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Él es el que se comporta como un animal! — Se quejó Lily.

— ¿Y qué esperas? Acaba de perder a sus padres.

— Eso no le da derecho a pagarlo con los demás — Dijo orgullosa volviendo la mirada al libro.

— Lily, tienes que entenderlo. Su vida ya no es la misma.

— ¡No puedo creer que te pongas de su parte! — Le replicó — Después de todo lo que... ¡Da igual! — Espetó enfadada levantándose de su lado — No me esperaba esto de ti.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te enfades! Tan sólo entiende que los dos sois mis amigos y yo solo pretendo que intentéis...

— No pienso intentar nada Remus—Dijo claramente, mirando a su amigo con una mirada fría como el hielo. — Ya nos veremos.

Lily se marchó dolida. Remus suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Aquella situación estaba resultando peor de lo que nunca jamás hubiera imaginado. Sabía que lo mejor era dejarla sola y ya luego ya intentaría hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas. Levantándose de la fuente, Remus se dirigió al pasillo que daba al campo de entrenamiento de Quidditch.

* * *

James se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch, inspeccionándolo todo para comenzar el entrenamiento. De vez en cando, echaba una fugaz mirada hacia las gradas por si aparecía por allí una melena pelirroja, pero no había suerte.

En el fondo no albergaba ninguna esperanza de ver a Lily por allí. Lo único que encontró fue la melena rubia de Chloè, que le sonreía desde las gradas.

Sirius, que estaba apenas a dos pasos de él, en cuanto vio a la chica en la grada, tornó los ojos.

— Baja de las nubes, semental.

— Cállate canuto — Se rió James — Además, yo no soy al único al que vienen a ver — Dijo este señalando con la cabeza a una parte más alejada de la grada.

Sirius, miró hacia donde james le indició, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que a _Marlene. _

En cuanto la vio, le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo.

— No puede resistir la tentación de ver esta preciosa cara. Y no la culpo.

— Pero sigue pensando que eres un imbécil engreído — Añadió James— Que casualmente es la pura verdad — Se rió.

— Le dijo la sartén al cazo — Dijo Sirius con ironía.

— De alguien tenía que aprender todas esas maravillosas facultades — Se la devolvió James con sorna.

— Que sucio y rastrero — Se rió Sirius

**—_ ¡BLACK! _**

Sirius se asustó en cuanto aquella horrorosa voz chilló su nombre. La profesora McGonagall entró en el campo Quidditch de con la mirada fija en el muchacho.

— ¿Si, profesora?

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí?!

— ¿Entrenar?

James, sin poder contenerse ante el descaro de Sirius, estalló a reír en cuanto contestó aquello.

— ¡No se haga el gracioso conmigo jovencito! — Le gritó furiosa — ¿Acaso se había olvidado de su castigo?

Sirius suspiró.

— Ya veo que no — Inquirió la profesora — Le espero en la biblioteca en cinco minutos — Le advirtió McGonagall mientras se alejaba de allí.

Sirius maldijo en alto unas cuantas palabrotas.

Remus, que acababa de llegar al entrenamiento, al ver la situación se acercó a sus amigos entre risas.

— Te han cazado Canuto — Se rió Remus.

— ¡Sois unos cabrones! — Se quejó Sirius — En fin, me marcho a cumplir condena — Murmuró.

— Que te sea leve — Gritó James entre risas.

— _**¡Que os den!**_

James y Remus no podían parar de reír. En cuanto Remus quedó en frente suya, James le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

— Perdona por haberte hablado así antes lunático, estaba nervioso — Se disculpó — Y ante todo muchas gracias por avisarme, eres un buen amigo.

— No hay de qué — Dijo Remus con una sonrisa, intentando ocultar lo mal que se sentía por su discusión con Lily.

— Oye, ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó James de repente — Estás raro.

— He tenido días mejores — Soltó Remus.

James miró a su amigo y asintió.

Remus sabía que sus argumentos no habían sido los mejores como para convencer a James, pero tan solo esperaba que fueran lo bastante creíbles como para que él no volviera a preguntar.

Pero para colmo, **no lo fueron.**

— No te lo tomes a mal — Comentó James mientras terminaba de atarse la otra zapatilla — Pero de camino, he pasado por los jardines y te he visto con... bueno con Lily. Y ella no parecía estar muy bien. ¿Es por eso que estás... ya sabes?

— Bueno, desde lo que pasó entre vosotros la situación se ha vuelto muy incómoda — Admitió Remus sin poder mirarle a los ojos — Ella es mi amiga también y eso complica las cosas.

— Ya bueno... la verdad es que no me gustaría estar en tú lugar.

Remus miró a James perplejo.

— Precisamente si estoy así también tiene que ver contigo. ¿Es que acaso te has olvidado de la pelea que tuvisteis hace semanas? — Le replicó — Yo no quiero esta situación. No quiero estar dividido entre vosotros — Confesó.

— Oye, oye para el carro. Aquella discusión yo no la busqué — Replicó — Ella fue la que entró en mi cuarto tirándome los trastos a la cabeza — Se quejó James — Y precisamente bastante educado fui con ella.

— James, ella salió llorando de la habitación. ¿A eso lo llamas tú ser educado?

James bufó.

— ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? Ella se había reído de mí y pretendía volver a hacerlo.

— Sabes que las cosas no son así — Dijo Remus totalmente serio — Quizá no seas lo suficiente valiente como para admitirlo, pero tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

— ¡Oh por Merlín Lunático! — Suspiró James. Parecía cansado de hablar del tema — ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de parlotear de una maldita vez?

— **Acabar con esta situación.** Deja de ser tan orgulloso e intenta arreglar las cosas con Lily.


	5. Castigo

** O**

* * *

Aquella mañana Lily no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Últimamente solía quedarse hasta tarde estudiando y eso había comenzado a pasarla factura.

Se encontraba en clase de **_Estudios Muggles_****,** \- su favorita - y en la cual afortunadamente, no se encontraba **James.**

La clase se le estaba haciendo eterna cuando por fin el timbre sonó y Lily pudo escapar de aquella tortura. Nada más salir de allí, iría directa a su habitación para recuperar todo el sueño perdido.

Cogiendo sus libros y su cartera, se encaminó hacia la puerta. Dónde la esperaba una sorpresa.

**_James._**

Al verle, a Lily se le congeló la sangre.

— Evans ¿Podemos hablar? — Le pidió apoyado desde el marco de la puerta.

Lily le ignoró de nuevo encaminándose hacia él, pero no para hablar, si no para salir.

— Evans necesito hablar contigo — Dijo cortándola el paso antes de que llegase más lejos.

— Pues yo no tengo nada que decirte — Dijo Lily sin mirarle.

— Lamento mi comportamiento del otro día — Se disculpó James.

— ¿Un poco tarde para disculparte no crees?

— Sé que no tenía que haberte hablado así; pero es que tú no tienes ni idea por...

— Si lo sé. Pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme así — Dijo mirándole a los ojos — Déjame tranquila. Ya me has hecho bastante daño — Dijo con la voz temblorosa tan solo de recordarlo.

Lily le apartó de un empujón conteniendo la rabia mientras se alejaba de allí a toda prisa. James se quedó desolado; la observó marcharse y suspiró. Sabía de sobra que ella no iba a querer escucharle, pero salió detrás de ella con tal de intentarlo una vez más.

Lily corría a toda prisa a través del pasillo principal, esquivando a los estudiantes que se cruzaban en su camino. Cuando por fin logró llegar a los jardines, estaba segura de poder esquivar a James cuando alguien chocó contra ella, haciendo que cayese en un charco que había en el suelo, empapándose las manos, algún que otro mechón de pelo y el uniforme.

Lily se quedó plasmada y con la boca abierta. En cuanto puso cara al protagonista de su caída, su enfado aumentó aún más.

— Serás... — Gruñó apartándose el pelo empapado de la cara, viendo a Sirius en frente suya.

— Oh vaya Evans, _¡Lo siento_! — Se disculpó sin poder ocultar una sonrisa en la cara.

— **¡Eres un idiota BLACK!**

— Y tú eres una frígida — Musitó mientras se llevaba el pelo hacia atrás — ¡Ha sido sin querer!

— ¿Sin querer? ¡ERES UN...! — Exclamó enfadada levantándose del charco como pudo.

Sirius iba a responder algo, cuando James interrumpió su conversación, mirándolos a ambos sorprendido. Sobre todo a Lily, la cual estaba empapada y no parecía muy contenta.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

— Pregúntaselo al idiota de tu amigo — Espetó furiosa.

— ¿Qué narices le has hecho?

— Yo tan sólo...

— ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR BLACK! — Exclamó Lily sacando su varita, logrando que Sirius parase de sonreír al instante.

Sirius al ver el tremendo enfado de la muchacha, salió corriendo de allí con Lily persiguiéndole él hecha una furia. Todo el mundo en los pasillos se quedó atónito al ver al chico corriendo y a la prefecta persiguiéndole. James salió corriendo tras de ellos con el presentimiento de que aquello no acabaría bien.

Sirius estaba a punto de esquivar a Lily cruzando la esquina, cuando por el pasillo vio aparecer a McGonagall. En ese momento, Sirius se paró. Lily, tras de él, también lo hizo. Al igual que pocos segundos también lo hizo James.

La profesora miró a los tres alumnos atónita. Pero sobretodo a Lily, ya que estaba empapada.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios es esta desfachatez?! — Gritó furiosa mirando a los alumnos, escandalizada — ¡¿Es que acaso piensan ustedes que esto es una jungla?! — Le gritó tan fuerte que resonó por todos los rincones del pasillo — ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Sirius y Lily permanecieron callados sin saber que decir. Se habían metido en un lío.

**_En uno muuuuuuy gordo._**

— ¡Profesora! Yo...

— Tenía que ser usted señor Black — Dijo la profesora sin ápice de sorpresa—. Pero, ¿usted Señorita Evans? De usted no me esperaba este comportamiento.

Lily se sentía tan avergonzada de que la profesora le estuviera regañando, que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Nunca antes la habían llamado la atención.

Al fin y al cabo ella era prefecta.

A su lado, Sirius miraba a la profesora sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, como si aquello fuera una había hecho el silencio y la directora parecía más enfadada que antes.

— ¿Y bien? — Antoniette estaba impaciente — ¿A qué se debe este escándalo?

— Profesora, no ha sido culpa de Lily — Dijo James saliendo en defensa de Lily, la cual giró la cabeza para mirarle atónita — Ha sido todo idea mía y de Sirius— Sirius al escuchar aquello imitó a la muchacha y miró a su amigo totalmente descolocado — Lily no tiene nada que ver. Si tiene que castigar a alguien, castígueme a mí.

McGonagall alzó una ceja mirando al joven muchacho.

— Buen intento por su parte Señor Potter. Pero se de sobra cuando usted está detrás de una travesura, son demasiados años ya, ¿No cree?. Esta vez he visto los sucesos con mis propios ojos — Sentenció la severa mujer indicando a Sirius y Lily —. Señor Black, debido a esto me veré obligada a acumular más horas de castigo para usted.

— ¡Pero profesfora! — Intentó quejarse Sirius.

— ¡Silencio! — Sentenció la profesora. Sirius bufó murmurando algo para sí y agachó la cabeza — En cuanto a usted señorita Evans, deberá ir a cambiarse de ropa y ayudará en su castigo al señor Black.

Lily suspiró. No podía creerlo.

— Y espero que esto les sirva para comportarse como es debido a partir de ahora — Dijo seriamente — Ahora, señorita Evans vaya a cambiarse y usted Black, acompáñeme — Dijo la directora comenzando a andar.

Sirius y Lily obedecieron a la profesora sin decir palabra.

James miró a Lily cuando pasó a su lado, esperaba que la muchacha dijese algo, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

* * *

James caminaba por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos.

No podía creer que Lily de verdad estuviera tan enfadada con él. Tanto como para ni si quiera querer dirigirle la palabra.

Remus, que salía justo de su clase de _herbología_, se encontró con James de frente y por su aspecto, supo que la charla con Lily hubiera ido demasiado bien.

— ¿No ha habido suerte? — Preguntó.

James negó abatido mirando a su amigo.

— No ha podido ir peor.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque **me odia** — Contestó James abatido — Ni siquiera quería verme. No me ha dejado ni hablar. Ha huído de mi, literalmente. Y para colmo el zoquete de Sirius ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas y los han castigado a los dos por su culpa — Añadió con cierto enfado — Yo he intentado salir en su defensa pero...

— ¿Qué han castigado a Lily? — Interrumpió Remus asombrado — ¿Qué ha hecho ahora el muy bestia?

— Ya te contaré — Resopló — El caso es que si ya estaba enfadada conmigo, con esto lo estará aun más.

Remus miró a su amigo negando con la cabeza y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

— Tranquilo, tengo una idea.

* * *

Una vez que Lily se cambió, acudió al despacho de la profesora para averiguar cual sería su estupendo castigo.

McGonagall lo primero que hizo fue requisarles las varitas y a continuación les proporcionó un equipo de limpieza muggle. Su castigo consistiría en limpiar de arriba a abajo la larga mesa de su casa en el Gran Comedor.

**Y por supuesto, sin ayuda de magia.**

La profesora los acompañó hasta el Gran comedor, y una vez allí se aseguró con ayuda de un hechizo de que no pudieran salir de allí hasta acabar su tarea.

En cuanto McGonagall se marchó, Sirius dejó el cubo en el suelo y de un brinco se sentó en la mesa. Allí permaneció inmóvil a la expectativa que Lily dijera algo o procediera a realizar su asesinato. Después de todo ella no había tenido la culpa… bueno, _casi no había tenido la culpa_.

Lily suspiró y cogió un trapo acercándose a la mesa comenzando a limpiarla. Estaba intentando ignorar la rabia que sentía en aquel momento, pero no pudo contenerse al ver que Sirius se sentó, ignorando su castigo.

Ella estaba castigada por su culpa y eso no se lo perdonaría.

— ¿No piensas hacer nada? — Espetó furiosa sin dejar de frotar la mesa.

— Vaya, ya estabas tardando en quejarte — Sonrió Sirius.

— A mi no me hace ninguna gracia — Dijo Lily mientras seguía limpiando, intentando mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba — Vamos, empieza a limpiar.

Sirius bufó bajando de la mesa, mirando la fregona con curiosidad.

— ¿Pero qué se supone que hay que hacer con esto? Estos Muggles son unos raritos...

— Descúbrelo tu mismo.

Sirius suspiró. Aquella situación le aburría, definitivamente era mucho más divertido hacer de rabiar a Lily.

_Y precisamente él sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo._

— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿A qué se debe que mi querido amigo Jimmy haya dado la cara por ti de esa forma Evans? — Preguntó con tono burlón — ¿No se suponía que estabais enfadados o algo así?

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Black?

— A nada — Dijo Sirius sin importancia — Tan solo quería saber si era cierto vuestro enfado.

— Pues sí. Lo es. Ahora déjame limpiar tranquila.

— ¿Y después de su increíble actuación no te planteas si quiera perdonarle?

— Será mejor que no sigas con el tema o... — Indicó sin mirarle mientras seguía limpiando la mesa.

— ¿O qué? — Rió — Dime la verdad. ¿De verdad alguna vez has sentido algo por él o solo te gustaba divertirte a su costa?

Lily no pudo más y se dió la vuelta para plantar cara a aquel idiota sin cerebro que hablaba más de la cuenta.

— ¡Jamás, ni en mil vidas, podrás llegar a saber lo que es estar enamorado de alguien! — Exclamó llena de ira — Tú nunca sabrás lo que es desear con todas tus fuerzas algo y saber con certeza que no lo puedes tener. Enamorarte de alguien que no te pertenece es lo peor que te puede pasar en la vida.

Sirius la miró en silencio. Lily estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y aunque le costaba admitirlo, aquellas palabras le habían hecho dudar de la imagen que había tenido siempre de la pelirroja. Él siempre había sabido de primera mano, por mucho que le molestara, los sentimientos de su amigo. Pero siempre había dudado de los de Lily.

_¿Y si de verdad ella lo había pasado tan mal como tantas veces lo había pasado James?_

— ¿De verdad estás enamorada de él?

Lily le miró asombrada.

— ¿Por qué crees que todo el mundo es como tú? — Espetó llena de rabia — ¡¿Por qué me odias tanto?!

— ¡Porque James ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa! — Confesó Sirius— He intentado por todos los medios que siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre, pero cuando veo cómo te mira a lo lejos y se le iluminan los ojos me pregunto si es buena idea dejar que siga negándose a sí mismo que está jodidamente loco por ti. Y eso es lo que me molesta — Sirius la miró fijamente. Lily le miró con los ojos como platos —. Créeme, me encantaría que siguiera con su chica. Pero él no la quiere. No tanto como a ti. Tan solo intenta hacernos ver a los demás que está bien sin ti. Pero solo se miente a él mismo. Y lo peor es que yo le ayudo en esa mentira. Y no creo que esté bien seguir haciéndolo.

Lily, por primera vez, pareció ver la verdadera identidad de aquel chico que aparentaba ser fuerte, frío y sin sentimientos.

Pero torres más altas habían caído. Y Sirius tenía un punto débil, y ese, era su mejor amigo.

— Yo le quiero. Lo he negado muchas veces por miedo y ahora... que he logrado ser valiente para admitirlo es demasiado tarde. Pero le quiero. Y si tú le quieres, debes aceptarlo por mucho que te duela.

— Claro que le quiero. Él es como un hermano para mí; y tampoco estoy tan seguro de mí mismo como para forzarle a escoger entre nuestra amistad o una chica — Le sonrió con poco entusiasmo — Supongo que aceptarlo es la única opción que me queda.

Lily se quedó absolutamente desconcertada. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que ella creía que estaba diciendo?

— Bien — Dijo suavemente Lily mientras volvía a lo suyo — Pues, si todo está claro... ¿Podrías comenzar al limpiar?

— Desde luego, que aguafiestas eres Evans — Bufó Sirius cogiendo la fregona de nuevo.

* * *

Por muy increíble que le pareciese a Lily, había sobrevivido a su castigo con Sirius y para colmo, incluso habían forjado una alianza de paz.

**_El mundo definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco._**

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación, se encontró con la presencia de Marlene y Dorcas. Ambas se giraron para mirarla en cuanto entró, pero Lily tan solo se limitó a caminar hasta su cama y tumbarse en ella, sin comentar nada y con la mirada perdida.

— Lils ¿te encuentras bien? — Le preguntó Dorcas. Pero Lily no contestó. Dorcas echó un vistazo a Marlene y Volvió a mirar a Lily — ¿Lily?

— ¿Qué? — Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos — ¿Decías algo?

— Que si te encontrabas bien.

— Ah, sí. Bueno, cansada.

— ¿Ha sido muy duro el castigo? — Preguntó Marlene entre risas.

— McGonagall nos ha obligado a limpiar la mesa del Gran Comedor de arriba a abajo.

— Oh dios... esa mujer sí que sabe cómo poner castigos — Comentó Marlene.

— Y que lo digas — Suspiró Lily — Aunque bueno,Black por suerte ha asumido parte de la culpa y me ha ayudado a limpiar.

— Faltaría menos — Masculló Dorcas.

— ¿Enserio ese holgazán te ha ayudado a limpiar? — Preguntó Marlene asombrada.

— Así es. Parece que algunas cosas imposibles se pueden lograr.

— Ya bueno. Pues durante tu ausencia... — Comenzó Dorcas entre risas — Marlene díselo.

Marlene miró a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos. Lily se extrañó mirándolas a ambas.

— ¿Decirme el qué?

Marlene suspiró y se acercó a su tocador abriendo un cajón, sacando algo que Lily apenas pudo distinguir. Luego, se acercó a ella y le enseñó un papelito doblado.

— Estaba en el suelo cuando entramos — Le explicó dándosela — No fue mi intención leerla, pero Dorcas me obligó.

— ¡No es verdad! — Se rió esta desde la cama.

— Si lo es — Replicó Marlene.

— ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto? — Preguntó confusa Lily cogiendo la nota — ¿Qué es esto?

— Es para ti — Comentó Dorcas desde su cama.

— Es de... bueno, es de Potter — Explicó Marlene.

En ese instante, Lily miró a su amiga estupefacta. No podía creerlo. Sin tiempo que perder abrió el papel y lo leyó impaciente.

**_Evans._**

**_Necesito hablar contigo._**

**_Si aceptas, ven mañana _**

**_a la torre de astronomía_**

_** a las 20:00.**_

_**James.**_

Lily suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

¿Es que acaso pensaba que iba a ir? ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Siento haberla leído.

— No te preocupes — Dijo Lily arrugando el papel entre sus manos aun sin poder salir de su asombro — He tenido suerte de que hayáis sido vosotras las que la hayáis encontrado — Suspiró dejando la nota sobre la colcha de la cama — No quiero ni pensar que hubiese pasado si la hubiera encontrado otra persona.

— Bueno, pero cuéntanos — Le pidió Dorcas— ¿Qué te traes entre manos con Potter?

— Absolutamente nada.

— Oh vamos Lils — Sonrió Marlene— Ya era hora. Estaba cansada de que en todos los malditos años te persiguiera. Por fin ha dado el paso, y mira que jamás pensé que el muy idiota lo haría.

— ¿Hacer el qué? — Interrumpió una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Lily se giró asustada cuando supo de su identidad suspiró aliviada para sus adentros.

_Era Mary._

— Nada — Se apresuró a decir Lily. Mary la miró alzando una ceja y se dirigió a sentarse encima de la cama con Marlene y Dorcas.

— Venga chicas, me voy a acabar enterando así que soltadlo de una vez — Sugirió mirándolas.

— ¡Lily va a tener una cita con Potter! — Se rió Dorcas.

— ¡No es verdad!

— ¡Lily! — Exclamó asombrada Mary — ¡Por merlín!

* * *

El sol ya caía cuando Sirius atravesó la puerta de su cuarto.

— ¡Señores, Sirius Black ha vuelto sano y salvo! — Anunció con una sonrisa.

Remus y James le miraron en cuanto este entró por la parecían muy contentos.

— ¿Y bien? — Le preguntó Remus observándolo con intriga — ¿Qué castigo ha sido esta vez?

— Esa vieja bruja me ha obligado a limpiar de arriba a abajo el maldito Comedor — Explicó Sirius tirándose en su cama, con aspecto cansado — Suerte que estaba allí Evans para colaborar — Se rió echando una mirada divertida a James. Pero este no parecía divertido. Al contrario, le miraba con una seriedad que jamás había visto en su amigo —. ¿Y esa cara? ¿Acaso tienes celos de que haya pasado la tarde con ella? — Bromeó.

James no pudo aguantar más y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cama de su amigo hecho una furia.

— **_¡Eres un auténtico idiota!_**

Remus enseguida actuó separándole de Sirius, quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que joderlo todo? — Le reprochó James.

— James cálmate — Le aconsejó Remus.

— ¡Qué mosca te ha picado! — Exclamó Sirius, ahora más serio.

— ¿No crees que las cosas ya estaban bastante jodidas como para que tú le hagas eso a Evans? ¿Nunca vas a madurar?

— ¡No a sido adrede maldita sea! — Se quejó Sirius desde la cama.

— James, basta —Le dijo Remus de nuevo — Ya te ha dicho que no ha sido queriendo.

James negó con la cabeza y apartándose de Remus se dirigió a su cama, sentándose.

Remus los miró a ambos y suspiró. ¿_Ahora también iban a enfadarse sus dos mejores amigos?_

— Venga James no te preocupes. Aun queda llevar a cabo el plan.

— Esperemos que Sirius no lo estropeé también — Masculló irónicamente.

Sirius alzó una ceja mirando a su amigo.

— ¿Qué plan se supone que he de estropear? — Contestó con desdén.

— James y yo hemos trazamos un plan para que Lily y él hagan las paces — Le explicó.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y apoyó las manos detrás de su cabeza.

— Pues espero que lo hagan de una maldita vez. Este tema ya me desespera.

— Todo depende de que vuelvas a hacer de las tuyas o no.

— Tranquilo, no haré nada — Contestó de mal humor.

Remus los miró y negó con la cabeza. Vaya dos cabezotas tenía por amigos.


	6. Esperanzas

James no estaba seguro de que su plan fuera a funcionar.

Miraba el sol desvanecerse en el horizonte, observando como pasaban los minutos en el reloj que había dibujado en el aire gracias a un más de las ocho y Lily no aparecía. Sabía que ella seguramente no querría saber nada de él. Pero por lo menos, lo habría intentado.

Suspirando, se apoyó de nuevo en la barandilla a la espera de su llegada.

Lily no podía dejar de mirar la puerta del aula indecisa.

_¿Entraba o no entraba?_

_¿Por qué demonios había acabado yendo allí?_

Desde luego esto del amor la tenía atontada. Pero bueno, ya estaba allí y de todas maneras necesitaba de alguna forma que él se disculpase de nuevo. Aunque todo eso nunca llegara a ser suficiente para perdonarlo.

Sin más dilación, abrió lentamente la gran puerta de madera. Subió los pequeños escalones y un vez estuvo en lo alto de la torre, pudo ver a James a lo lejos, apoyado en la barandilla y el pelo revuelto; totalmente ajeno a su llegada.

Lily se acercó un poco y carraspeó para hacerle saber de su presencia.

— Vaya, has venido — Dijo James con un tono asombrado, mientras se colocaba la camisa nervioso.

— Recibí tu nota.

— Pensé que no vendrías — Admitió — Creía que la habrías roto sin leerla.

— Y debería de haberlo hecho.

— Bueno — Discrepó James — Me alegro de que no haya sido así.

Lily le miró alzando una ceja.

— Ve al grano Potter. ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

— Necesitaba pedirte disculpas y que... bueno, que arreglásemos nuestras diferencias.

— Ya te he dicho que no quiero tus disculpas — Lily estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando James gritó.

— ¡Espera! Por favor tan sólo déjame explicart...

Lily le ignoró y se dispuso a bajar un escalón. ¿En qué estaba pensando para acudir allí?.

Estaba a punto de bajar otro, cuando James se lo impidió apartándola de las escaleras, poniéndose en frente de ella.

— Déjame salir ahora mismo.

— No hasta que me escuches — Dijo seriamente James.

— La última vez que lo hice deseé no haberlo hecho. No volverás a hacerme lo mismo — Dijo soltándose de él.

James se quedó totalmente impresionado al escucharla.

— Te aseguro que yo no quería herirte.

— Pues lo hiciste — Dijo Lily fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Tan solo escúchame! — Imploró — Por favor.

— ¿Qué crees que puedas decirme que cambie las cosas? — Le preguntó con voz dura y decidida, aunque en ella quedaba poco de la tristeza y desolación.

— _La verdad._

Ambos se quedaron así, en silencio, con sus miradas fijas la una en la otra y ese extraño olor a polvo a su alrededor, hasta que Lily acabó cediendo.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? — Susurró devastada — ¿Por qué intentas arreglarlo ahora cuando es más que evidente que no te importan en absoluto mis sentimientos?

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — Dijo con un gruñido, molesto — Para ya de hablar por mí. Yo soy el que se lo que siento, no tú.

— Pues yo también se lo que siento, y tú siempre lo has puesto en duda — Le reprochó Lily — ¿Por qué no puedo poner yo en duda tus sentimientos?

James la miró tensando la mandíbula.

— ¿Crees qué no me dolía verte con el idiota de Snape? — Confesó, dirigiendo una última mirada hacia ella — No tienes ni idea de nada.

James no podía parar de pensar en la imagen de Lily y Snape en la cena del _Club de Slughorn_.

— ¡ERES UN EGOÍSTA! — Le grito furiosa — ¿Acaso te dije algo yo cuando empezaste con tu novia? ¿Acaso mis sentimientos te impidieron acostarte con ella? — Le echó en cara — Te equivocas conmigo. Yo no estoy dispuesta a pasarme la vida llorando porque no me quieres. Encontraré a alguien que si me quiera como me merezco.

James sabía que ella probablemente se merecía a alguien mejor que él, pero simplemente no podía permitir que otro se le acercara.

— Salir con ella fue la única forma de olvidarme de ti. Pensé que hacía lo correcto... Pero ha sido la peor decisión que he tomado en mucho tiempo. Fui un estúpido, lo sé — Avanzó hacia ella. Lily retrocedió — No sabes lo mucho que sufría en silencio. Todas las noches tu imagen se colaba en mis sueños, pero yo no podía volver a permitirme sufrir por ti. Y después de lo de mis padres, no quería sufrir más. Sabía que tú nunca sentirías nada parecido a lo que yo sentía por ti — James avanzó otro paso, y esa vez Lily no retrocedió.

— Eso no es verdad — Admitió Lily en un susurro — Trate de decírtelo. Traté de hacerte saber lo que sentía. Y tú no quisiste escucharme.

— Por eso te he citado aquí. Quiero que puedas decírmelo ahora. Quiero que arreglemos las cosas.

— Ya no tiene sentido hacerlo. Tú ahora estás con... ella.

— Evans... te equivocas — James cogió su rostro entre sus manos. Lily bajó la cabeza, no quería verle, pero sin embargo él le puso una mano en la barbilla, alzándole la cabeza para que le mirase —. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de una vez? A ti te quiero. _Siempre te he querido. _Tienes que creerme. Sé que me excedí la última vez que hablamos y aún no logro perdonarme haberte hecho sufrir, pero no soy capaz de verte con otro sin volverme loco — Frunció el ceño al recordar a Snape —. Por favor perdóname — Suplicó sin lograr reprimir el temblor de su voz — Me alejaré, te daré el tiempo que quieras, no te molestaré, no volveré a hablarte; Pero no me saques de tu vida para siempre. Tan sólo dime que aún quedan esperanzas.

Lily le miró sin poder creerlo. Se sentía tan estúpida... las palabras de James la habían dejado sin habla. Lo que le había dicho le había desmoronado la excusa que ella misma se ponía para rechazarlo.

**La quería, no era mentira.** Ahora sabía que siempre había negado una verdad evidente porque, la calidez de su mirada, el amor que veía en sus ojos,era sincero.

En ese momento Lily se armó de valor; Levantó la vista y clavó su mirada en la suya. James suspiró. Lentamente alzó su mano y le quitó de la mejilla un mechón de cabello. Al entrar en contacto con su piel, Lily sintió como se sonrojaba y el corazón se le aceleraba.

James le puso el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y la miró fijamente.

— Dime que aún no te he perdido — Su voz estaba cargada de miedo.


End file.
